In this specification, abbreviated names (such as a refrigerant number) of halogenated hydrocarbon compounds are described in brackets after the compound names in some cases. And in this specification, the abbreviated names are employed instead of the compound names as the case requires.
R-243fa, which is a raw material for trans-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (hereinafter, referred to also as R-1233zd(E)) to be used as e.g. a refrigerant, is an industrially useful compound or intermediate. R-1233zd(E) is recently promising as an alternative compound to 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane and 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane which are greenhouse gases.
A method for producing R-243fa may, for example, be a method of reacting 1,1-difluoroethylene (vinylidene fluoride, hereinafter, referred to also as VdF) with dichlorofluoromethane (refrigerant number: R-21) in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst (Patent Document 1).